


Misunderstood Intentions

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scorpius!?!” Harry Potter cried through his drunken haze. Climbing off the young blond instantly, “Oh my god your father is going to kill me! Oh my god what have I done?! You’re as old as Albus! Oh my god. Take me to Azkaban now, I didn’t know it was possible to drink that much!”<br/>	“Mr. Potter! Shit! No wait!” Scorpius Malfoy got up off the ratty lounge, arms in the air in surrender...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarrysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/gifts).



“You know Mr.Malfoy, I’m not actually Scorpius’s girlfriend. No matter how friendly, or how nice you are, we’re just friends. I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings.” Rose Weasley sat inelegantly along the chaise lounge in the sun room of Malfoy Manor. 

Draco Malfoy smiled softly, scratching absentmindedly at his chest. 

“Oh Rose, I know.” He almost whispered, looking down at the mosaic decorating the floor. 

“Look, Mr.Malfoy, when my father found out about our meetings here, he got a bit worried. He was skeptical when I told him you were my mentor. He doesn’t trust you, he thinks you’ve called me here due to a more insidious nature.” Rose prodded further.

He chuckled lightheartedly, picking lint off of his sweater, it was brown.

“I don’t know if I’m worthy of mentoring someone, but you Rose are worthy of tutelage. You have a mind as sharp if not sharper than your mother's. You’ll make a wonderful Potion’s Master. But I suppose my reasons have not exactly been forthcoming.” 

Rose sat up straighter then, waiting instinctively. Would it be fight or flight?

“Atonement.” Draco Malfoy rose and started slowly pacing by the dappled window light. “I am sure your father told you just the kind of person I was back at Hogwarts.” She nodded but it went unnoticed, “I was quite cruel to your mother and in turn your father too. When I found out that Scorpius had become your friend, I jumped at the opportunity to make up for my misdeeds. If I had anything to offer your brother Hugo. I would jump at the opportunity as easily as I would you.”

Rose absorbed this knowledge thoughtfully a moment before going to open her mouth once more.

“Oh, and you can rest easy, my son and I share the same affliction. I know he’s not your boyfriend.” He added, interrupting her efforts.

“YOU’RE GAY?!” Rose barked suddenly, clamping her hands over her mouth.

Draco halted a moment before chuckling to himself, “Quite.”

“Just how exact is the affliction you two share?” Rose queried, noticing the way Mr. Malfoy seemed to freeze almost completely, again scratching absentmindedly at his chest.

  
  


“Scorpius!?!” Harry Potter cried through his drunken haze. Climbing off the young blond instantly, “Oh my god your father is going to kill me! Oh my god what have I done?! You’re as old as Albus! Oh my god. Take me to Azkaban now, I didn’t know it was possible to drink that much!”

“Mr. Potter! Shit! No wait!” Scorpius Malfoy got up off the ratty lounge, arms in the air in surrender, “Put your wand away Mr. Potter, you didn’t do anything! Not really.”

“What are you doing in my house Scorpius?” Harry barked before throwing a sobering charm at himself. 

“Really Mr. Potter you call this place a house?” Scorpius looked around the tattered remains of Grimmauld Place.

“I needed somewhere to stay after the divorce.” Harry explained, “Look can we not discuss the state of my house? What are you doing here and why was I on top of you?”

“You got divorced years ago!”

“Scorpious!”

“Sorry! Um, I was at the err, club you were at.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose up towards his eye line in surprise, “You’re gay?!”

Scorpius coughed, looking away momentarily “Yes. Please don’t tell Albus.”

“Yeah nah, don’t worry about it.” Harry dismissed the idea, “Go on. What were you saying?”

“I’ve been there for the past couple weeks, on and off and I noticed a pattern in um, your conquests. Anyway, that’s besides the point!” Scorpius continued.

“My conquests?! Like what?!” Harry growled.

“Look, sorry to be rude Mr. Potter, but you were off your ass drunk and I figured since you’re so into slim blonde’s that I could try get you to take me home.” Noticing Harry’s body tense he spoke louder all at once, “NOT LIKE THAT! Just so that you would go home. So that you could sleep, maybe not make an arse of yourself in the paper again.”

“Oh,” Harry feeling the effects of the charm, calmed down. “Well thank you.”

Moments passed before Scorpius tried to speak again, “Mr. Potter, I was wondering do blondes really have more fun or is there a particular one you wish you could be spending your time with instead?”

“GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!” Harry roared, all the candles in the room roared to life with raw untamed magic. “Go home Scorpius, you’re young you shouldn’t be trolling around in seedy bars! What would your parents say? Hmm?”

Scorpius’s look turned venomous, “Well considering my mother’s dead. Not much!” He spat at Harry and left via the fireplace. 

Harry forgot, he felt as if after all that had become of his life, he deserved that.

 

“And where have you been?” Draco asked, both curious and caring. 

“Out!” Scorpius grunted.

“Scorp, don’t be an arse!” Rose called from her cauldron, “You’re Dad’s been really nice with my final project.”

“Joy-” Scorpius said.

“What’s gotten your knickers in a knot then?” Rose smirked, taking notes as Draco pointed out the flaws of flaxweed over a low heat. 

Scorpius didn’t have either’s attention, “You’ll never guess where I just floo’d from!” He announced dramatically. “Grimmauld Place! You know where Albus’s fa-”

“EXCUSE ME!” Draco Malfoy boomed for the first time in about ten years. “I swear to Merlin I’m going to kill him!” And with a flourish of floo powder, Draco Malfoy was gone.

Rose put her cauldron on stasis and hurried over to the fireplace alongside Scorpius, “Come on then, you first.”

When Scorpius returned to Grimmauld Place he found his father with his hands around Harry Potter’s throat. “Lord aren’t we dramatic father?”

“I’m getting Albus.” Rose sighed.

“Father put him down, now. You can’t kill the saviour of the wizarding world, it’s just not the polite thing.” Scorpius approached his father, who only tightened his grip. 

“Scorpius how can you be so blasé? How could you let him- How could you after?” Draco Malfoy was interrupted by the roar of the fireplace and Rose Weasley’s return.

“Oh damn, I owe James five galleons.”

“What is going on?” Draco cried, dropping his hold on Harry’s neck.

“You might want to call it an intervention. For lack of a better word.” Albus smirked, and really how could any child of Potter’s smirk like that? Slytherin or not.

“An intervention?” Harry croaked, clutching at his neck. 

“Oh right, here!” Rose crouched by her Uncle, healing any damage to his neck with a few quick spells.

“Thanks Rosie.” Harry smiled. “Now really kids, what the fuck is going on?”

“Dad, I’m sick of you showing up on the front page of the Prophet under the title ‘Sloshed Saviour Scores Again!’, I know you and Mum, it was rough but this is verging on pathetic. James and Lily agree. Mostly.” Albus began.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the floor, edging away from Draco Malfoy’s scrutiny.

“Father,” Scorpius closed his eyes to begin. “I know you and Mum were an arranged marriage, and I know why. I found grandmother’s letters. Look it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You know you touch your scars a lot when you read the morning paper?” He gave his father a pointed look, hoping he caught the meaning. “Mr. Potter didn’t do anything to me father, I got him safely home, before the sobering charm he could barely stand.”

“It’s true!” Harry offered.

“Shut up Potter and put a shirt on!” Draco snapped back.

Harry was indeed shirtless.

“I care about both of you.” Rose chimed in, “It shouldn’t take three Slytherin’s to figure this all out for you.”

“Father, I lied when I said I went out tonight to forget Potter.” Scorpius added. Albus took his hand and squeezed it. “I did it to bait the other.. Potter.”

“Pray tell why?” Draco ground out through his teeth, lifting his knees up to his chest. 

“Because Mr. Malfoy,” Albus interrupted. “My father keeps filling the void with booze and pale, thin, blonde men. It was easy to get him back here, especially for Scorpius who looks so much like you.”

Harry hid his face in his hands desperately.

“And because father I’m sick of finding out about Mr. Potter’s latest romp via the scraped up pieces of paper in the fireplace. Sort this shit out.” Scorpius snapped.

Rose, tugged at her cousin’s sleeve “Come on guys, let them do the rest.”

 

“Their duplicity frightens me.” Draco announced after some time. 

“Yeah,” Harry snorted through his hands. “Imagine what they will achieve after they graduate next month.”

“Today our love lives, tomorrow the ministry.” Draco crooned casually.

Harry winced.

“Potter,” Draco went to place a tender hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t!” Harry shrunk away. “Just please don’t.”

“Potter.” Draco said warningly.

“No, just let me process for a bit yeah? I’ve just been informed that my children are ashamed of the downward spiral my life has taken to turn down okay?” Harry whispered coarsely, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palms.

“Was it true, what they insinuated? About the blondes? About…” Draco left the rest unsaid.

Harry nodded, snorting through tear induced phlegm.

They eased back into silence, Draco sitting back against the wall. “Sorry I tried to choke you. By the way.”

“Don’t worry about it, when I thought I had, I mean, I was so drunk, I wanted to throttle myself.” Harry dropped his face, leaning back beside him. 

“Again, those children frighten me.”

Harry laughed, face red, “Reasons why I never would have made a good Slytherin.”

They both laughed.

It was gone in a moment, the laughter cresting Harry’s brow. How long Draco had waited, how ridiculous he had become. He couldn’t help but marvel at Harry’s face, get lost in his green eyes. Potter glanced down to his lips, and Draco dipped forward to kiss him, pulling away at the final moment. 

Harry tugged at Draco’s angled hips and pulled him back into the failed kiss, kissing him tenderly but surely, like it was everything he had been waiting for and as Draco eased into Potter’s embrace he supposed he had.

He felt Harry breathe into the kiss, felt his chest rise into it, he needed more, he needed all of it. He climbed right into Harry’s lap, who took the wall as support behind him, loosing his hands in Draco’s hair. 

“Malfoy, we wasted so much time. I wasted so much time. If I could take back all of them, I would. I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I thought.” Harry pressed a desperate kiss to Draco’s lips and let himself be devoured, tears threatening the corners of his eyes. 

“Shut up Potter, and put all your fucking to good use!” Draco breathed.

“Rea- are you sure?” Harry gasped into the shell of Draco’s ear, causing his body to shiver with want, his skin rippling with goosebumps. 

“I’ve waited long enough Potter. Trust me.”

Harry lifted them both up at once, with strength he had honed over the years as an Auror, he spun them around and slammed Draco into the nearby wall. 

“Aghh!” Draco growled but didn’t complain.

Harry pulled at Draco’s sweater, Draco easing out of it, throwing his shirt off along with it until finally they were equally topless.

“Eager are we?” Draco quipped flirtatiously a deliciously playful smile gracing his lips. 

Harry ground his hardness into Draco’s crotch shamelessly, “You tell me Draco.” 

Draco bit his bottom lip, “Potter I-”  
Harry kissed him slowly, scrunching his eyes tightly, leaning into him with his forehead, running his hands down Draco’s flat stomach. 

“Harry!” Draco cried, his voice breaking, he jumped up into Harry’s arms once more, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, holding on to him so tightly it almost hurt, kissing him almost violently.

Harry banished their pants wandlessly, wordlessly, losing himself to the magic that roared within, letting all his hopeless passion seep through his skin. He called for his wand, and caught it in his hands, watching as Draco ached for him. 

He used his wand for a protection spell, another for a lubrication charm. He worked Draco open quickly with rough hands and practised strokes, nipping at his neck, kissing his chest, his jaw, his face, biting at his earlobe. 

Draco was lost in the delirium of it all.

Harry lined himself up, Draco gave the signal and they went slow. Harry gripping onto the back of Draco’s neck to steady himself, breathing steady as he pushed in. Harry could feel himself sweat, could feel it slide down his skin as he reigned in all his self-control. This was real, this was Draco, this was it. 

“Ready?”

“Kiss me Harry, please?” Draco gasped into Harry’s cheek, his own sweat slicking against Harry’s. “Please Harry, now…”

So he did, he pulled out and decided against it as quickly, slamming back in, the plaster of the wall creaking as he did.

Draco, clutched on tight, using his own softer digits to direct Harry’s mouth. Watching as Harry licked his salty lips and watched as he pulled out of Draco once more, the walls of Draco’s arse holding on gorgeously. “Fuck.”

Draco, tugged at Harry’s hair, at his back, urgently struggling to find purchase. “Harry. Harry.” Became his prayer.

Harry grunted in response, driving him back into the wall, the lines of his muscles taut with tension, his body glistening a spattering of body hair dusting across his body.

“I’ve wanted you for so long Harry, so bad. So bad…” Draco wailed, the fullness of Harry’s filling him completely as he sank further, harder,  _ stronger. _ He dropped his forehead to Harry’s shoulder as he took him, again and again. Harry kissed his temple sweetly, lifting Draco up by the back of the knees, pivoting around to the chest of drawers beside them.

Why they didn’t start there he’ll never know.

A couple of ceramic owls fell over and shattered across the floor, Harry paid them nor the lamp that was to go next, no mind. Draco was barely shelfed upon the drawer before Harry started pummeling into him, grabbing for his forearms, his shoulders, his neck, anything to grab, touch hold, like he was trying to get decades worth of desire’s worth all in one go. 

The drawers leg busted and Harry pulled Draco off it before it could crash over and harm him. 

They’d apparated, another wall. Draco let go of Harry and flipped himself over to face the wall.

“No! Not like that!” Harry grabbed him by the waist and swung him around the waist. “I need to see you, you can’t be like the-” Harry swallowed his words before mashing their mouths together once more. “Here, the bed.”

“That bed looks ancient.” 

“It’ll do.” Harry cried, leading Draco toward it, never letting him go. Too afraid to let him go. “Come here.”

Draco smirked, a lovely sweet smirk that broadened to a smile. He was older yes, and they may have wasted time, but he was still Draco, nothing could change that. Draco halted Harry’s lips with a single finger, his other hand splayed across Harry’s chest. Instead of rolling over together with him, like Harry had wanted, he mounted him instead.

Harry whimpered like a broken animal and Draco’s heart could only swell.

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair soothingly, calming the frantic pace down, lifting himself up in a steady rhythm.

“We got so old Draco, but you’re still just as beautiful. Still gleaming.” Harry whispered reverently before drawing Draco in for a quick soft chaste kiss. 

Draco thought maybe he’d die before he’d ever gotten to feel like this, definitely before he’d ever get to lay a hand on Harry Potter. He felt his orgasm threatening a strong build, and figured after all this time he was wrong. He’d die fucking Harry Potter instead.

“Draco. Draco!” Harry whined, hands fisting into the pathetic excuse of bedding beneath them.

Draco barely heard the creak of the bed frame. 

“Draco, fuck, nearly, fuck.” Harry’s leg trembled beneath him.

Draco impaled himself shamelessly, hard and fast, groaning and moaning not caring for volume or for fear of embarrassment. He felt free, he felt home and he felt himself come so hard he was seeing stars.

The bed breaks, the mattress sags into the middle, barely on the floor. Draco is too sore to care that he’s half fallen off of Potter, half onto him. All he can hear is his heartbeat race in his ears, the ache of his arse as Potter’s forced out in the fall. He hears Harry’s heavy breathing harmonize with his own, and the soft easy laughter vibrate through his lover's chest. 

 

“Potter, we broke a bed.”

“Mhmm,” Harry mumbled.

“And a chest of drawers.”

“Yep, and there’s a lovely Draco shaped hall in my wall downstairs too!” Harry said.

Draco groaned, “You are definitely going to have to renovate.”

Harry chuckled throatily.

“Especially if you’re expecting such exclusive company…” Draco asked as if a question, wondering hopefully if this meant what he thought it meant.

Harry rolled onto his side, pulling the sheet up his body, “Company this exclusive I might just have to get a new place. A better place.”

Harry bit his lip, gazing into Draco’s eyes like he didn’t know what it did to him.

“Are you sure? I mean-”

“Draco,” He sighed. “I’m definitely sure. You won’t be able to get rid of me now.”

“Is that a promise?” Draco smiled.

“A promise, an oath,” Harry rubbed the tip of his nose against Draco’s, “A vow... anything.”


End file.
